


Morning Rush

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Morning Routines, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo manage to oversleep and have to rush to avoid being late for work.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Morning Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 588: Rush at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

This is the kind of rush they can both well do without, running late for work and having to dash around the apartment like a couple of headless chickens. Times like this, Ryo’s glad the apartment he shares with Dee has two bathrooms so he and his lover can shower at the same time without being a constant distraction to each other.

Days when they’re not in such a hurry they share the shower, leisurely soaping each other up and indulging in mutual hand jobs or deliciously slippery frottage against the cool tiles of the shower wall, which is a different kind of rush altogether, but there’s no time for anything like that today.

“I can’t believe we overslept!” Ryo exclaims, grabbing underwear and socks from the dresser drawers he and Dee share, along with suit, shirt, and tie from the closet before heading for the bedroom door. Dee can have their en suite while Ryo uses the bathroom next door to the spare bedroom, otherwise known as Bikky’s room when the boy is home from college, which thankfully he isn’t right now. The last thing he and Dee need is a third person getting in the way. “You were supposed to set the alarm!”

“I did!” Dee shouts at his lover’s retreating back. “Battery must’ve died. Either that or we slept right through it!”

Ryo spins on his heel halfway across the apartment, walking backwards because there’s no time to stop. “Slept through it? Like that’s ever gonna happen!” The alarm clock is a loud one, loud enough that they can hear it going off in the bedroom even on the occasional nights when they fall asleep on the sofa after a hard day at work.

“Gotta be the battery then!” But by now Dee’s speaking to himself; Ryo’s already out of sight, the bathroom closing with a click. Muttering to himself Dee grabs a pair of shorts from the drawer Ryo has left open for him, slams it shut and vanishes into the en suite. “Not even gonna have time for a coffee! Stupid frickin’ clock!”

No time for anything more than a quick shower and shave, throw some clothes on, brush his teeth… Ryo reappears in the bedroom doorway as Dee’s trying to wrestle his hair into something resembling tidiness. He looks immaculate and ready to go, aside from being in his socks. Scooping wallet, phone, keys, and loose change into the appropriate pockets, he frowns at Dee.

“You’re not ready yet?”

“Almost.” Shoving his comb into his pocket, Dee slips into his jacket. “Okay, let’s go! Last thing we need’s to start the week in trouble with the old badger.”

Shoving feet into shoes at the door, they grab their coats off the wall hooks and head out barely five minutes later than usual, pulling their coats on as they go down in the elevator. As much as they hate having to rush in the mornings, by now they’ve got it down to a fine art.

The End


End file.
